When an ultrasound machine is used clinically, usually some positions on an ultrasonic image in which a doctor is interested need to be measured. For example, a length, a thickness, a width, an area, an angle and the like of some organs/tissues on the ultrasonic image are measured.
During ultrasonic scanning, the obtained ultrasonic image will change continuously. Such ultrasonic image that is changing continuously over time is referred to as a live ultrasonic image. In the existing method for measuring an ultrasonic image, usually, the live ultrasonic image will firstly be frozen to obtain a still ultrasonic image, and then a position of interest on the still ultrasonic image is measured by a user's manual operation or by an image automatic recognition.
However, in some clinical application scenarios, a general pathological change for a patient needs to be diagnosed quickly from an ultrasonic image to obtain a qualitative conclusion. An accurate measurement is not necessary. For example, when pathological condition is positioned on an emergency patient in an ultrasonic manner at an emergency department, since time is running out, a focus needs to be found quickly and a preliminary conclusion needs to be obtained. Moreover, in a hospital with a huge amount of ultrasonic scanning, some objects to be scanned may only need a preliminary qualitative conclusion, and thus an accurate measurement is not necessary.
In the above application scenarios, it takes too much time to obtain unnecessary measurements in the existing method for measuring the ultrasonic image.